Poseidon
by ConverseFire
Summary: This is the movie Poseidon with the character's from Kim Possible. Could become M with all the violence, and some language.Please read and review
1. Chapter I Cast Off

**Poseidon**

**Chapter I Cast Off**

**By: Conversefire**

Kim didn't have a clue why she was going to a cruise with her father, but Ron was coming along for the ride so she had something good to look forward to. She Kim dug around through her closet looking for what to pack, her boyfriend Ron sat on her bed. He had already packed everything he believed he would need for the trip right down to an extra bottle of toothpaste. Ron was a guy so it was expected that he would pack what ever he felt necessary to bring. Kim on the other hand was a girl, and like most girls, packing was to take a very long time. She had to pick out the cloths she would be wearing for the two weeks on board the ship; what ever it's name was. Kim couldn't decided what bathing suit to bring, and trying to ask Ron which one looked better was no help, because all Ron would say was that they both looked just as good. Finally Kim decided on a baby blue one; it was almost the same color as the dress she had worn to her Junior Prom.

"Well, that should be everything." said Kim smiling to herself. It had only taken her an hour and a half to pack, which she believed was a new record for her. She remembered how the trip to Florida, it had taken her at least three or four hours to pack. Kim decided to take a seat next to Ron, but though that she would have some fun and instead just fell right on top of him.

Ron gave out a slight grunt as Kim landing on him had come as a surprise. Ron sat up, and brought Kim in a close embrace. Kim loved it when Ron did that, she loved being close to Ron. He was her everything. She leaned in and gave her boyfriend a small peck on the cheek.

On the other side of the house was James Possible was alone is his room packing for the trip. It was a last minute thing, him going on a cruise with his daughter and her boyfriend. Him fellow scientist had thought it best that he have a vacation, after the death of his wife and two sons; James had never been the same. Most of the time he would be at work till very late at night or early in the morning. Kim was starting to worry about him, but apart of her was still upset at her father. She felt that it was his fault that her mother was gone. Months before her parents had been fighting alot, till finally Kim's mother took the boys and headed to her mother's house in Palm Beach. She had wanted Kim to go with her but Kim felt it best to stay with her father. Later that night Kim got a call from her grandmother saying that her mother was involved in a car accident, and that neither her nor the boys had made it. After James had found out he had beat himself up about it, saying that it was indeed his fault that she had left in the first place. After that James was never the same sometimes some times when Kim would get up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water, she would hear her father still awake crying his eyes out.

Kim took her trunk and took it out into the garage to pack into her car, with Ron right behind her heaving his own trunk into the back of Kim's car. Kim had taken all of the modifications off of her car once her brothers pasted away, and after awhile she had given up mission work. She had explained to Wade one day at school, that it wasn't that the mission's were getting alot dangerous, it was that i she was to get injured or God forbid killed, it would ruin her father. Wade understood, and even though he was now helping someone else save the world, he still kept in touch with Kim ever now and then.

They would be taking separate vehicles to the coast. Kim would drive Ron in her car, while her father would take his, mostly because their trunks wouldn't fit into one car. After stopping for something to at, and putting alot of road behind them they arrived in Portland, Oregon, where the ship would be taking off on it's maiden voyage. Kim found a parking spot under a tree, and after her father found himself a parking space, they three set off to board the ship.

" Well Kim, you have to admit this is a swell way to spend the rest of your Christmas vacation." said her father looking down at his daughter as they headed for the ship. Since the death of her mother and Jim and Tim, her father had stopped calling her Kimmie Cub. Kim didn't know why, it wasn't like she didn't like the pet nickname.

After about thirty minutes, they found their cabin. To Kim and Ron it was huge; James knew it would be because all of his fellow science buddies had chipped in a far amount to get him out and on vacation. The cabin was two floors; it had it's own living room, complete with a couch here and there and a big plasma screen television mounted on the wall. Also on the first floor was a bedroom that James would be sleeping in. Kim and Ron went upstairs to check out the rest of the cabin. They found a bathroom that was almost the size of Kim's bedroom back home. Kim found a bedroom that she guessed she would be sleeping in, but that was it there wasn't another one. Where was Ron supposed to sleep? As much as Kim would like him to share a room with her, she knew her father wouldn't have it.

"Hey KP, no worries, I can sleep on the couch." said Ron trying to make the best of the situation.

"Are you sure Ron?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, hey the ship is about to cast off; do you want to go up on deck and check it out?" he asked.

Kim looked into Ron's brown eyes, smiled and replied, "Yes I'd love to."

"Hey dad me and Ron are going to go up on deck to as the ship cast off ok." said Kim as she and Ron ran downstairs and out the door before James knew what was going on.

The ship was so amazing, with all of it's twist and turns. Kim knew that if Ron were with her, he would most defiantly get lost. The two teens had passed through the casino and dance room, and after five minutes the found the grand ball room. It was huge, with it's own stage, a dinning area, and a bar. The elevators were so wonderful in Kim's eyes. They were exposed to the ballroom, with almost the entire car being glass. After taking the elevator to the very top, Kim and Ron found their way out on to deck. Kim ran to the railing and looked out into the Pacific Ocean. Ron was a little hesitant at first, and Kim knew he was afraid that he would somehow fall over the edge into the water below. Kim could see how he felt; it was a long way down. After the ship had set sail, the two tens went for a walk around the ship, stopping when they found the pool. Like the rest of the ship the pool was just as amazing. It had it's own water slide, which Kim knew Ron was just dying to try. They went back inside to look around some more. Kim could hear other people in deep conversation about how nice the ship was. Besides it's size it was the Titanic of its time. No other ship was as grand or had cost as much. The ship also had state of the art technology. It had the most advanced radar for a cruise ship ever.

"Wait a minute Ron." said Kim her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I know that voice...Wade!" yelled Kim running up to a short somewhat chubby kid who was in conversation about how much he would love to get a look at the bridge.

"Wade what are you doing on here?" asked Kim looking at the kid who had helped her through all of her missions.

"Oh my parent's told me that instead of sitting at my computer all Christmas vacation they bought me a ticket onboard Poseidon. They told me to think of it as a Christmas and early birthday present." said Wade with a laugh.

"Wow when ever my parents tell me I need to get outside more they usually just turn off my internet." said Ron, laughing, though he was the only one laughing at his joke.

After talking with Wade for a few minutes Kim decided to check out more of the ship though she had to drag Ron along with her; he was busy trying to talk to Wade.

Kim and Ron went back to the dance room, to look around. Kim thought that this would be the perfect vacation She thought to herself an entire cruise and no Bonnie.

"Look you call this a dance floor? Tara you want something to drink..at least something looks good around here."

Kim stopped dead in her tracks and a second later Ron bumped into her, as he was not paying any attention where he was going.

"Kim why the sudden stop" began Ron but Kim turned around to see the one person she had just been glad she wouldn't have to see.

"BONNIE!" she yelled, but then after realizing that people were beginning to stare she walked over to bonnie to confront here.

"Bonnie...what...but...damn! The one time I thought I wouldn't have to put up with you. What are you doing here?" asked Kim looking at Bonnie.

"Oh hi Kim, my parents are having the anniversary, so they decided to go on a cruise, and since I didn't want to be home with my sisters I decided to come along. They said I could bring a friend so I brought Tara along. Kim looked behind her to see a beaming Tara smiling and waving at her. She waved back, trying to give a smile.

"Is there anyone else on this ship that goes to our school!" yelled Kim.

"Actually there is," began Bonnie. " Josh Mankey, is here visiting his grandparents, as well as Brick.." Kim could tell Bonnie wasn't happy when she had said his name." Brick works on the ship and he brought along Jessica."

Kim couldn't believe that almost everyone from school was on this trip. "Wow the only person we are missing is Mon-" began Kim before she was interrupted by a girl running up to her.

"KIM, my God what are you doing here?" asked Monique.

"Um vacation." said Kim who was still trying to show off a smile.

"Oh well my dad works with the captain so I got a free trip." said Monique.

"Don't let Wade know that or he will be all over you, asking to see if he can get in." said Kim.

What were the odds that almost everyone Kim had left back in Middleton was on this boat with her and Ron. Kim was cool with Monique and Tara, but Bonnie. Oh this wasn't going to be good.

"Kim, don't worry all you have to do is avoid her and this trip will be just fine." said Ron looking into Kim's emerald green eyes, and gently kissing her.

James had decided to go for a walk along the deck but as the sun began to set he though it best to go back inside, because it was rather cold.

* * *

"Eric are you sure this is going to work?" asked Dre Lipsky as they both snuck through the kitchen. Both had stowed away on the ship and were hungry at best. Eric decided to go for a walk and look around. He knew that Drew wouldn't like it but since when had he taken orders from him. Sure Kim knew him from when Drew had tried to take over the world, but even after that stupid little mole rat had destroyed him, Drew was able to repair him. He had also changed his face around a little bit so that way when Eric would fight Kim she wouldn't have a clue it was the same Eric she had gone to prom with.

* * *

Kim found her father playing poker with some other people. 

"Hey dad me and Ron are going to head back to the room ok thanks bye." said Kim but her father set down his cards and grabbed her hand.

"No, Kim I do not want you and Ronald alone in that room together while I'm not there!" he said letting go and picking his cards back up. Kim got very upset at what her father had just told her. She could tell that he didn't trust her. "That's okay then, we have the entire ship to explore...oh by the way I doubt you'll get very far with a pair of tens." she said walking off to go get her boyfriend.

The next week went by rather quickly and before Kim knew it new years was a day away. She had spent much of her time at the pool with Ron and Monique; Ron went on the slide so much that some of the little kids were starting to get a little upset. Kim only ran into Bonnie once during the first week. Kim was surprised that she had been able to get a tan, because most of the time she would just burn. She was also glad that since the ship was so big, she would have to worry about her father finding her and Ron making out down some hallway. Kim was really staring to enjoy the cruise, at least she had Ron with her.

"Nothing can ruin this trip." she said leaning up to Ron and kissing him on the lips.

Up in the bridge it was a much different story. Reports kept coming in of underwater earthquakes around Japan. They were minor ones that brought up no alarm, but the captain knew that small ones could in fact lead too much larger ones. Though at the moment there was nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry. Were going to have smooth sailing through out." said the captain with a smile.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

**End Of Chapter...**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that I have chnaged the real story around a bit but please enjoy. I have the entire story all planned out. There will be ten chapters, and I already know who dies, how they die, and what the title of each chapter is. I would tell you but there are some that you might not like the name of, but I'm not saying anything. This story will be the first suspense story that I have ever written. I know right now it doesn't seem like much, but I have alot more to dish out. To those of you reading Ronald & Kimberly I have Act I Scene IV done but I am going to wait until I have Act I Scene V done' that way I will be done with Act I all together. After that I will continue with my other story Kim Possible: California Here We Come. Please review**

**Thank-You**

* * *


	2. Chapter II New Years

**Poseidon**

**Chapter II New Year**

**By: Conversefire**

**Okay first off I would like everyone reading this crossover to know that the ideas put into this story are from Kim Possible and the movie Poseidon.(the new one with Kurt Russell) Also The next chapter might get the story bumped up to M due to all of the violence, as well as death that is going to be in it. Well please enjoy this chapter because after this one it will get good.**

* * *

This was the first time Kim had been on a cruise. Sure it had taken sometime to get use to the boat going up and down against the water. The first night hadn't gone as Kim wished it would, and Ron had woken up to the bathroom light being flicked on, and Kim running to the toilet. After the bathroom light was turned back off Kim went into the living room, and cuddled up with Ron, who wanted to make sure Kim was feeling better. Ron had never known Kim to get seasick like that, but it could have just been the lobster she had for dinner that night. It was almost midnight and Kim was already asleep, her head on Ron's chest. He decided it best not to take her since she hadn't been feeling well just 20 minutes earlier.

Kim was glad that Ron had gone on the cruise with her and her father. If it wasn't for Ron going, Kim knew that for one it wouldn't be fun, and two that she would get very bored rather easily. On their second day aboard Poseidon, Kim had decided that since the weather was just right, that she would at least try and work on a tan. Ron figured that this was the perfect time to try out the waterside at the pool. Kim giggled as she watched her boyfriend go head first down the slide and into the water. She had known when she first saw the waterslide that it would indeed bring out the kid in Ron. After 30 minutes of tanning, Ron snuck up to Kim and to her protest picked her up and jumped into the pool with her. To Ron the water was just fine, but since Kim had just gotten in it was very cold.

That night there had been a dance. Mr. Possible had told Kim that they held them every night at 8:30PM. Kim had known before they left home that she would need something nice to wear so she took the same baby blue dress she had worn to her Junior Prom to a talor, and had it fixed up just incase she needed it. Ron told her that even though the dress had a hole burnt in it, she still looked as beautiful as ever in his eyes. The dance that night had just as much fun as when Kim danced with Ron at Prom. While Kim was busy getting ready Ron had gone down to the ballroom to get some seats. After about ten minutes Kim called him, to tell him to meet her at the stairs. Ron did as Kim had asked and when he saw her descend the stairs, his mouth dropped to the floor. Kim looked completely amazing. She looked as perfect as she had at Prom.

After they entered the Grand Ballroom both teens danced the night away.

**

* * *

****9:35PM**

"Brick where are you taking me?" asked Jessica.

Both teens had been drinking, that night. Neither looked able to stand, and had decided not to go to the dance that was being held in the ballroom. Jessica had a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand, and Brick, an almost empty bottle of vodka. They were both far below the upper decks of the ship, and since Brick worked in the ship with the crew he could gain access to where ever he wanted. He had gotten the alcohol from storage, and was now so drunk he had no clue where he and Jessica were going. Once Brick had gotten out of high school he had gone to college, though after a week or two had been kicked out due to his poor grades. So he read in the paper that ship was hiring crew for her maiden voyage, and Brick had signed up post haste. Brick was trying to find his sleeping quarters, but since he was nowhere near sober it was very difficult for him. Finally he found his cabin, and after letting Jessica in closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was now only 12 hours until the end of 2007 and the start of a new year, which was looking forward to so much. Kim, Ron, and Monique were at the bar. The three teens had just bought themselves virgin margaritas, Kim's with no salt. Ron was the only one using a straw, and when Kim looked over at her boyfriend she noticed that it was a bendy straw.

"Where is Wade?" asked Kim taking a sip of her margarita.

"That boyfriend of yours told him I could help him get into the bridge." said Monique glaring at Ron who after scratching the back of his neck in hesitation went back to his drink. It was almost noon and the three teens had nothing to do at the moment. Ron said that he wanted to go back to the pool, but Kim explained that they had already been there that morning.

With alot of the kids from Kim's class on the boat it wasn't hard not to run into them. Kim had seen Josh the other day while she and Ron were in the pool. As for Bonnie Kim was glad she had not seen the brunette the entire trip, though as of today that was going to change.

"Oh Kim looks like I have to go, text message from Daddy." said Monique. "Oh and speaking of the devil look how is about to come join you!" said Monique pulling down her sunglasses and looking over Ron's shoulder.

Bonnie had just gotten out of the pool and was walking towards the bar looking rather thirsty.

"See ya round Kim." said Monique as she headed off towards the bridge.

Kim was hoping that Bonnie was indeed just going to go to the soda machine instead, and was most displeased when she instead took a seat next to Kim.

"Oh great, and my trip was going just fine before now!" sneered Bonnie as she looked over at Kim.

"Really Bonnie, you know I was just feeling the same way!" yelled Kim.

It seemed that Bonnie to had ordered a virgin margarita.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Brick making out with one of the stewardess?!" yelled Kim, even though she knew that both Bonnie and Brick weren't dating anymore. The comment had caught Bonnie by surprise and since she was taking a sip if her margarita and turning around at the same time her drink went down the front of her and down the inside of her tank top.

"Kim you...you whore!" yelled Bonnie when she noticed that Brick was nowhere in sight.

At that moment, Kim got to her feet grabbed Ron by the wrist and took off, Bonnie right behind them.

They made it to the elevator and with only seconds to spare closed the elevator door in Bonnie's face. Out side the brunette could be seen giving both Kim and Ron the middle finger before storming off. Ron looked over at Kim who looked satisfied with herself.

* * *

Finally it was only ten minutes till the start of a new year. Almost everyone on the ship was in the Grand Ballroom. Kim, her father, as well as Ron, Monique, and Wade had chosen to sit near the front of the stage.

"KP would you like to dance?" asked Ron getting to his feet and holding out his hand. Kim smiled up at Ron and gently took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Brick and Jessica lay in bed, the sheets up to their necks. Both had still been drinking; they had pretty much got drunk every night. Jessica looked over at Brick. He was fast a sleep and the smell of vodka was coming were ever breath he took. Jessica felt rather hungry. She pulled back the covers revealing that she was barley dressed; the only cloths on her almost naked body were a bra and some panties. She headed for kitchen in the other room. She was still rather dizzy, mostly from all the drinking, but she managed t make it to the refrigerator. She slowly opened the door, as the light coming off from the refrigerator was blinding to her, and grabbed so leftover lobster.

* * *

"Sir, more reports are coming in of under water earthquakes coming in around the coast of Japan." Said one of the officers on deck.

"Anything that could pose a threat?" asked the captain with a grave look on his face.

" No sir, nothing at the moment." replied the officer.

The captain had been getting reports all week and it was starting to bug him a little bit. This was his first time as captain aboard Poseidon, he wanted things to go smoothly. And as of right now with all of the reports coming in things were going far from smooth.

* * *

"Um...Monique," began Wade. He had never been good at asking a girl to dance. Most of the time he was in his room helping Kim and Ron on missions, but after Kim quit it got a little boring.

Monique knew what the boy was going to ask her, but she waited it the words came out of his mouth to answer.

"Would..you...want..to..dance..with..me?" he stuttered rubbing the back of his head. Know he knew how it must have been for Ron.

"Sure come on." Said Monique getting to her feet as Wade led her to the dance floor where Kim and Ron were already dancing.

* * *

"Drew, come on it's dark, no one will be outside on deck!" said Eric as he pushed Drew out into the cold, calm night air. He walked over to the railing and looked down into the water. A second later he was saying good0bye to his lunch. Eric forgot that Drew got seasick rather easily.

* * *

"Sir we have reports coming in now!" said an officer as he hurried to give it to the captain. The captain took a look at it and froze in shock.

"How much time do we have?" asked the captain, dropping the report.

"Less than five minutes sir." said the officer.

* * *

Outside Drew and Eric were leaning up against the rail, Drew still wasn't feeling well. All of a sudden the sky drew darker. For some reason the moon had disappeared. Drew looked up from the rail.

"Where's the moon?" he asked looking confused.

Eric looked up in the sky but saw nothing. "I don't know Drew maybe, it's behind some clouds." He replied. But there weren't any clouds in the sky. All of a sudden both Drew and Eric could hear a low rumble that began to build up. They looked out a ways away, and that's when they saw it. It was huge, and getting bigger every second.

"Holy shi-" began Eric.

* * *

"Turn the ship! Hurry!" yelled the captain. The radar was picking it up, too. There was no time left any second now it would strike the ship. "Brace for impact!" yelled the captain.

Alright, now get ready to count down with me." said the man on stage. Kim was very tired. After this she was defiantly going to go to bed.

"10...9...8..."

* * *

"Drew I think we need to go back inside!" yelled Eric, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling in back inside the ship.

* * *

"3...2...1..."

**End Of Chapter...**

**Well for all of you that have seen the movie Poseidon, you know what is about to happen. I will try and have chapter III up as soon as I can. I left it hanging here because I thought I would start off early with the suspense. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, and don't know what's coming you will just have to wait and see. Oh and By the way I have changed Dr. Drakken to Drew Lipsky. Please leave a review.**

**Thank-You**


	3. Chapter III The Wave

**Poseidon**

**Chapter III The Wave**

**By: Conversefire**

"Quickly now turn the ship! If it catches us like this.." began the captain, trying not to this of the out come.

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" yelled everyone in the Grande Ballroom. Kim leaned to Ron, her lips meeting his. Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist as the kiss intensified. Confetti, and balloons went everywhere, as people began to cheer.

The ship began to turn as the captain spun the wheel around. " Come on, come on. Damn it, were not going to make it!" he yelled.

All of a sudden the boat began to vibrate, and there was a low groan coming from somewhere off in the distance. Kim looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Ron noticed it to as well as Monique and Wade.

'Wade can you figure out what going on?" asked Kim tossing the Kimmunicator to him. After a second or two Wade was busy trying to figure out what was happening.

"It doesn't look good Kim seismic scans are off the charts!" he said in a worried voice.

The boat was almost facing what ever it was that was coming towards them, but the captain already knew what was going to happen.

* * *

"Sir should we warn the passengers?" asked an officer looking out the window.

"There's no time Mathews." said the captain.

* * *

"Kim this is bad, I mean really bad." said Wade. He had just hacked into the security cameras outside the ship, and from what came up on the Kimmunicator things weren't looking good at all. All giant wall of water was only about 1000 feet away and closing rather fast.

"HOLD ON!" yelled Kim.

CRASH!!!

The wall of water hit the ship on the starboard side. The windows up on the bridge were smashed almost instantly sending water and glass everywhere. Mathews was slammed back against the wall now completely soaked before falling onto some of the equipment. There were loud zaps, and sparks went flying. Mathews rolled off onto the floor, his head bleeding. He was dead. The captain tried to duck out of the way but instead got a face full of glass. He screamed, as he was knocked back by the water, bleeding from the face. He was able to pull a shard of glass that had got him right in the eye. His yelps of pain were drowned out by the roar of the water filling the bridge. All of a sudden there was a loud zapping sound as the water reached the electrical equipment, then there was silence, and only the roar of the water could be heard.

Kim could feel it, the wave had slammed into the side of the ship, washing over it. She then slipped. Kim looked around. All over people were having trouble standing. Then it hit her, the boat was going to roll over. Chairs began to slide away from the tables. As the ship began to lean more and or people began to fall to the floor and rolling to the left.

Josh Mankey was on the upper level of the ship sitting with his grandparents as well as his new girlfriend, Sarah. He fell backwards against the railing. Below him about 50 feet was the Grand Ballroom floor. If he were to go over the side he knew he would not be able to survive the landing. He ducked as a table came hurtling at him. To his horror the chair caught his grandparents in the back by surprise, and with a yell for help they were sent over the railing. Sarah had managed duck out of the way of the chair, but she had fallen to the floor and began to roll her way to the edge. She was about to fall through the railing when Josh grabbed her wrist. He feet were dangling over the side, and her high heels came undone from her feet and fell to the floor.

As the boat began to roll further and further over on its side Kim knew she had to find a way to safety. Behind her were Tara and Bonnie, with a look of fear in their eyes as well as on their faces. The ship was now at a 45-degree angle, and neither Kim nor anyone else could hold on. They were sent tumbling away. Up on the upper parts of the ballroom people could be seen trying to holding onto the railing, nut ever now and then the ship gave a violent shudder and a few would fall to their death. And then Kim heard it. There was a loud groaning noise as if something was being torn apart. She looked to her right, a look of horror washed over her face at the sight that was before her. The elevators that ran up and down the ballroom were coming loose from the wall. The glass that encased them had cracked and smashed into a million pieces. The people that were inside the elevators screamed as they fell from the opening. And then all of a sudden there was a boom and elevator furthest from Kim exploded. It came crashing down on one of the upper sitting areas crushing about 20 people. Then the wall around it as well as the floor of the area struck by the burning elevator caught fire. People were sent rolling into the flames as the ship was now almost at a 90 degree angle.

Ron couldn't hold on any longer, He fell to the floor and rolled past Kim who was holding onto a table. She attempted to reach out and grab his hand but it was to late. Ron's hand was out of reach. Kim watched in horror as her boyfriend rolled away along with others that couldn't find something to hold onto. Bonnie, too was losing her grip and soon found herself hitting the back wall. She had lost sight of Tara.

Tara looked up. The second elevator had torn away from the wall and was falling in her direction. She looked up to she pieces of glass coming her way, as well as people that couldn't find anything to hold onto. She screamed as bodies fell all around her. Bonnie spotted Tara about 30 feet away from where she was. She yelled out towards Tara but, it was no use. The elevator had caught her from behind. There was a loud crack as it landed on her legs. She let out a scream of utter pain; the bones in her legs were not completely shattered. All of a sudden the elevator began to slide its way towards the wall. There was nothing Tara could do but go along for the ride. Then she saw it. As the elevator began to slide it left a trail of blood, and what appeared to be skin behind. Tara couldn't believe the sight before here. As the elevator scrapped along the floor, the friction was causing the skin on her legs to peel off as well as leave trickles of blood behind.

As the ship was almost completely upside down the people that were once on the ballroom floor like Kim and Bonnie were now sent towards the ceiling. Bonnie rolled over catching the rail, and holding on as best she could. To her right a boy around 19 was trying to push her away in an attempt to save his own life. Bonnie looked up then let out. A piano cam crashing down on the spot she was just at. The boy didn't see it coming and got the piano right in the face. The impact snapped his head back. Blood covered the area where the piano had just struck, as well as all over Bonnie. She let out a scream, then jumped out of the way as the blood soaked piano rolled past her catching some people off guard.

Josh was attempting to pull Sarah up but they were both sent rolling over the edge as the boat was now completely upside down. They landed with a loud thud on the ceiling. Then got to there feet and ran as bodies as well as objects began to rain down on them. Kim let go and fell about ten feet to the ceiling. She looked up. All of the chairs came crashing towards her as well as everyone else that could still try and move around.

* * *

Drew and Eric where thrown from where they were. they had made it to the club and bar by the time the wave had struck the ship. Drew grabbed Eric and the two hung onto one of the tables since they were bolted to the floor. Below the wires were flying everywhere. Water was seeping through and then suddenly there was an electric shock sent through the wet soaking floor. Everyone that was standing in or near fell to the floor dead.

* * *

Brick was thrown from the bed. He hit the ceiling and rolled over. Even though he was drunk he knew that this wasn't good

"Jessica! Where are you?" he yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen, please I need your help Brick." she cried out in pain.

Brick crawled towards the kitchen and was horrified at what he saw. The knives that were on the counter had gotten Jessica right in the leg as well as the lower hip. He rushed to her aid, and attempted to remove the knives. She wasn't bleeding badly from the wounds.

"Jessica don't worry I'm going to go get some help okay." he said in a worried tone.

He got to his feet and took off for the door. he opened it, and was struck hard in the chest by a pipe that had broken free. He toppled over as the heavy pipe landed on his waist pinning him to the floor.

The vibrating had suddenly stopped. Some of the lights flickered and went out, but there was still enough light to see.

* * *

Kim got to her feet. She had to find Ron and everyone else. She found Bonnie lying in a head a few feet from her. Kim ran to her and rolled her over. She was breathing, but it looked like she had a cut on her chin, and almost every part of her body was covered in blood.

"Tara.." said Bonnie pointing the elevator that was about 20 feet away from the two teens.

Kim helped Bonnie to her feet. She was limping, but other than that she was okay. They made it to the elevator and when both girls walked around the side, they let out a loud scream. On the floor pinned from the legs down was Tara. She was still alive. Bonnie bent down to see how bad it was. She tried lifting the elevator but it was no use.

"Tara.." cried Bonnie.

"Tara I'm here for you." she said tears streaming down her face.

"Bonnie? Am I gonna be alright?" asked Tara tears forming in her eyes from the pain below her waist. Bonnie didn't want to tell her no even though she knew that there was nothing she could do for her friend. So she lid and told Tar that everything would be fine.

"RON!" yelled Kim as she had left Bonnie to help Tara.

"RON WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled as her speech turned into sobs. She looked around but couldn't din him.

Tears began to run down her face and onto her baby blue dress. She didn't see him anywhere.

"Kimmie are you alright?" came her father's voice a short distance away.

"dad I can't find Ron! Where are Monique and Wade?" she asked.

"Don't worry they are here with me." he said.

Kim took off. She had to find Ron. She had to know that he was alright, that he wasn't hurt at all. All around her were bodies laying motionless. She cried at that thought that anyone of those lifeless bodies could be her boyfriend Ron.

Then she heard a voice she thought she might never heard again.

"KP help me!" came Ron's voice. he was trapped under a pile of bodies, and blood was running down his head. Kim pulled him out and even though he was covered in blood, she hugged the life out of him. He was safe, and that was all that mattered to her. She wiped his face off with her dress, and brought him in for a kiss.

"Kim how are we going to get out of here?" asked Ron looking into her emerald green eyes.

"I don't know, Wade do you think you can figure out how to get us out of here?" she asked walking up to him.

He was about to speak when he heard a man.

"Everyone calm down! Help is on the way. A distress call has been sent out to the coast guard off the coast of Japan. They should be here in about five hours!" he said.

Kim knew they couldn't stay here. She knew that that had to find a way out. She wasn't about to die an the age of 17 inside an upside down ship.

"We can't stay here!" yelled Mr. Possible. "Those windows could go at any second." he protested pointing at the windows that covered the ballroom. some were cracked up no water was leaking from them.

"I assure you that we will be fine in here." said the man trying to calm everyone down.

"Does anyone know how we can get further up?" yelled Dr. Possible.

Then a voce above said," I know a way. there are watertight doors over here. We can pass through. We need to hurry though they would close at any minute!" It was Josh Mankey.

James looked up at the boy. " How do we get up there?" he asked.

"There's a pole on the other side of me. It runs all the way up. You'd should be able to shimmy your way up here." he said looking down at everyone.

"All right come we need to stick together. Hurry before the doors close." yelled Josh.

Kim looked around. "Bonnie we have to go now!" she yelled.

"Kim I can't just leave Tara here!" yelled Bonnie tears glissading on her cheeks.

'No Bonnie, there's nothing you can do for me, please go! I don't want to drag you down with me." she said tears forming in her eyes. Bonnie bend down low and gave Tara a hug, and then a kiss on the forehead. "Tara you were my best friend. I'll never forget you." she said as she got to her feet.

Kim was the first one to shimmy up the pole, Bonnie was next followed by Monique, and Ron.

"Wait Im going to." said a women.

Wade stepped aside as she made her way up towards the top. A steward came up behind James. "Me , too." he said climbing up after Wade.

"People please, if you go up there how are you up there how the hell are you suppose to get out?" yelled the man who was trying to keep the peace.

"I don't know but we will figure something out." said James as it was now his turn. Once he made it to the top he looked out over all of the people below. He knew that by leaving he was taking a huge risk, but staying down there was suicide. And with that the ten people left through the doors. They knew that at any moment the water tight doors would seal behind them. Then they heard it.

There was a loud smashing sound and then the rush of water, followed by the screams of everyone they had left behind. Bonnie began to cry at the though that there was nothing Tara could do.

Back down in the Grand Ballroom, the water was rushing in fast. Tara lay on the floor, unable to move due to the elevator that had rushed her legs. As the water rose up over her head Tara look in a last breath of air. It was the last breath of air she would ever take. She opened her eyes as the water was now above her. She looked around. People were trying franticly to climb up the pole, but it was no use the watertight doors had sealed themselves. They were all trapped, awaiting their doom.

Tara was now turning blue. She tried to move around underwater. And then all the air in her body was let out, she tried to take another breath, but instead filled her lungs with seawater. This was the end for Tara. She stopped moving and laid her head back down on the floor. It was all over for her. She closed her eyes and slipped into total darkness.

**End Of Chapter...**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was a little gross at some parts, but I will not change I just yet. Though I can tell you the next chapter will have more language coming from Kim, as she is about to lose someone she cares about. Who will it be? Stay tuned and find out. Please review**

**Thank-You**


	4. Chapter IV The After Effects

**Poseidon **

**Chapter IV The After Effects**

**By: Conversefire**

**This chapter will contain some language that bump it to M, but I really don't want to move it up some you have been warned…**

Try as she might there was no way that Kim could stop Bonnie from crying, and she couldn't blame her either. Bonnie had just left her best friend behind to drown. Kim wished that there was something that she could have done, but there was no possible way they could have saved Tara. Bonnie sat hunched up against the wall crying her eyes out.

"Bonnie, there was nothing we could have done. Even if we could have got her out she would have bled to death." said Kim as she knelt down besides Bonnie and putting her arms around her.

"I just…I just wish I could have done more." she wailed, her face was buried in her hands. Kim had never in her life seen Bonnie break down like this before. She didn't know how to comfort her besides having her arms around her. Kim looked up at Ron; he too had tears forming in his eyes. Kim could understand why Ron would be crying even though he was with Kim. Tara was the first girl to actually have a crush on Ron. Well Kim might have back then but Ron didn't know. Ron wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Okay you guys sorry if this sounds like I'm trying to rush things, but with these calculations, we have only about two or three hours before the ship fills with water and sinks!" said Wade as he glanced down at the Kimmunicator.

"Well that sure as hell doesn't help." said the steward looking around at everyone.

"Do you know how we can make our way to the bottom of the ship? Since the ship is upside down that's where we need to go." asked Wade putting data into the Kimmunicator. "Ok Kim using the Kimmunicator I was able to get a map of the interior of Poseidon. "Normally it would only take about five or six minutes to reach the bottom of the ship, but due to the present situation, it could take well up an hour or two.

On the other side of James Possible was Josh Mankey. He sat with his girlfriend Sarah. When the ship had been struck by the wave, he had thought that he might have lost her. Tears formed in his eyes as he now knew that his grandparents were dead. But he was thankful that he did not loose Sarah, though he had to admit it had been a close call.

Monique had come to realize that she would not be seeing father anymore. She slumped down next to Bonnie to try and help Kim comfort her. She also knew that they could hang around here much longer. If they were going to try and make it out alive they were gonna have to get moving soon.

* * *

"Drew? You there?" asked Eric weakly.

"Damnit! I got whacked in the back of the head by something, but yeah I'm fine." Replied Drew as he tried to climb down from where he was.

"Wait Drew!" yelled Eric waving his hand around trying to get his attention " If I were you I would stay put, that water is electrified…meaning that you will die frock electric shock if your happen to touch the water." he finished. "Um so Eric what the hell do we do just sit here and wait for someone to come and save us!" yelled Drew.

"Pretty much." said Eric.

* * *

Down near Bricks cabin came a voice. Some one was screaming for help. It was Jessica. She still had one of the butcher knives stuck in her leg, but she attempted to move anyway. "Someone please help me." She cried out. But it didn't matter because from where she was not a living sole could hear her. At least not yet anyway.

* * *

"Ok ladies," began Wade looking down at Kim, Bonnie, and Monique. All three had tears in their eyes, but the crying at ceased. "We really can't stay here, we really need to get moving if we are going to try and get out of here." he said helping Monique to her feet. Ron helped Kim up, and since Bonnie didn't have her best friend anymore to help her off the floor she got to her feet on her own.

"Now come on lets get going." he said looking down at the Kimmunicator. "Okay guys it looks like we need to find the stairs and make our way towards the bottom of the ship, and since the ship is upside down that means we go up." he said pointing upwards.

They all walked down a hallway. "Wade why are we going this way?" asked Kim.

Wade looked over at Kim. She looked very tired, like she hadn't had sleep for over 24 hours. "We will have to go through the bar and dance floor to get to the stairs. But to get there we will need to head through here." he said showing the ground a small passage way. "It's a tight squeeze but we can all make it." said Wade.

Then Kim saw the look on his face. It was a look of pure shock and terror. "We…we need to move now!" he finished in a yell, and when Kim and the rest looked over their shoulders they knew why. Water was beginning to creep its way towards the group rather fast.

"But how?" asked the lady that decided at the last minute to join the rest of them.

"Well the water tight doors are ceiled but since the ship is sinking, water will still find a way to flood the ship." said Wade. "Now hurry, this shaft will take us up to the bar, and then from there we can find the stairs." he said ushering Kim in first, followed closely by Bonnie, and Monique. Wade was right; though when had he ever not been, the shaft was small but large enough for everyone to climb through. The water was now seeping its way up the shaft. Kim got to the top, and when she did her heart stopped.

"There's a top on it!" she yelled down below her. "It's bolted to the floor!" she said. Bonnie began to scream, "No..no were trapped!" but Monique quickly covered her mouth. "Kimmie can you twist the bolts off?" asked Dr. Possible in a worried tone. "No there are stuck tight." She said looking down. Her father was at the bottom and the water was at his feet now. "Kim do you still have that necklace I have you for your birthday?" asked Ron who was right above Kim's father.

"Yeah, but how is that going to help us." she asked.

"Wade gave it to me. The emerald has been hollowed out and inside is a small laser that can cut through the bolts." he said looking up at his girlfriend. The water was now all the way up to James' chest.

"Um no rush Kimmie Cub but could you please try and hurry." asked her father. The water was about to reach his neck. It was very cold and, Mr. Possible was beginning to lose his grip.

Kim took of the necklace and after a second or two was busy cutting through the bolt. She managed to cut through the first three, but as she began to cut through the last one, the ship gave a loud shutter and Kim lost her grip on the necklace. It fell in between everyone and quickly sank to the bottom. "NO!" yelled Kim.

She tried to push up against the top, but it was stuck. "Um little girl, you really need to hurry your ass up!" yelled the steward. Kim looked down below her. The water was almost above her father's neck. Kim pushed herself full force against it. She hit it again, and after the third try and began to come loose. She slammed her back into it once more and it finally gave way. She crawled through the hole, and after getting to her feet helped everyone else through.

"That was way to close!" said the Monique as they stopped to catch their breath.

"Are you okay dad?" asked Kim, as she looked over at her father.

"Oh don't worry about me Kimmie Cub I'm fine really." he said to his only daughter.

"What the hell is the matter with you girl?" yelled the steward walking up to her until his face was inches away from hers. "Thanks to you we almost died down there!" he yelled at her spraying spit all over the place.

"Hey jerk, leave my girlfriend alone, she got us out didn't she! You don't look hurt to me; you look just fine!" yelled Ron, but before he knew he the man shoved him against the wall. Ron hit his head with a loud thump. Ron fell to the floor, his hand on his now throbbing head. Kim was ready to punch the man, but her father beat her to the punch. The man toppled over onto the floor, bleeding from the lip. He got to his feet and wiped away the blood.

"You keep your hand's off my daughter's boyfriend! Do my make myself clear." said James.

"Look I'm leaving I don't need you guys help!" he said looking at the group. "I especially don't need help from you damn kids!" he said as he took off down the corridor. "No we need to go this way!" began Wade. But it was no use the man was gone. Kim along with everyone else would never see the man again on his or her way towards the hull of the ship.

* * *

Jessica tried to get to her feet, but it was no use. So instead she crawled towards the door. There was blood all over. She guessed that when Brick had gone for help, he hadn't even made it out the door. She tried to craw down the hallway, the knife was still in her leg. She couldn't go any further. Jessica curled up into a ball, and began to cry. She was alone in the bottom of the ship with nothing to look forward to but the groan of the ship.

All of a sudden Kim's feet began to get cold again. The water was now at her ankles. The water was now rising faster than before. It had reached her dress.

"Come on we have to move!" said Wade as the lead them down a different corridor.

The steward had only left the rest of them for five minutes and he was already lost. What was worse was that he was already waist deep in cold ocean water. Panic began to set in, as he worked his way deeper and deeper into the ship. The lights in this part were going on and off randomly. He found the door that would take him to the stairs, but since he was in almost total darkness, he wasn't able to notice the water seeping its way rather quickly through the sides of the door. When he pulled the door open he was quickly washed away by the huge amount of water that knocked him over. The door had been ripped from its hinges and smacked him in the face. The water around him turned red, and he blacked out.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks, Kim looked over her shoulder at the brunette. Then she heard it. It was the rush of water, and it was coming their way. "We need to move!" she yelled running to the front where Wade, and her father where." There's a hatch right up this way, and then from there we can get to the bar." said Wade glancing at the Kimmunicator. Kim could see the ladder, on the side of the wall. James hurried up towards it and after a few seconds was able to get it open. Ron was at the very back of the group. He looked over his shoulder and saw the water coming towards them. Now only Kim and needed to crawl through. Ron hurried and helped her through, but the water was to fast and he lost if footing.

"RON!" screamed Kim as she saw him almost get swept away. All of a sudden Ron can to an abrupt stop.

Since the group was walking on the ceiling, there were pipes going through the middle, and now Ron was trapped in them. Kim ran towards him. How he had gotten stuck in it was a mystery to her. Kim looked down at Ron he wasn't stuck under a pipe. He was stuck under the fencing that covered them. Ron stuck his one of his hands through and grasped Kim's.

"Kim, I want you to know that I love you so.." but before he could finish she cut him off.

"NO! Ron don't tell me good-bye, this isn't good-bye!" she said as she stared loosing grip on Ron's hand.

All of a sudden his hand disappeared.

"Shit! Ron!" she screamed reaching through the fenced covering.

"Shit…shit, shit, shit! Ron don't you leave me like this!" yelled Kim. She didn't care that she was using profanity. Ron's hand poked backed through. "Kim I love you and I always will!" said Ron, looking into his girlfriends tear filled emerald green eyes. He tried to kiss her but it was no use. Water began to flow down into where he was. Wade came up behind Kim he tried to get her to come but she didn't want to. "Kim go!" said Ron. She could see tears forming in his eyes. He took a deep breath before the water went above his head and after waving, disappeared into the darkness.

**End Of Chapter… **

**Well the steward is now dead, but is Ron? Can he find a way back to Kim in time before the ship goes under, or is he gone forever. I know towards the end I forgot about Josh and his girlfriend, but they will be in the next chapter alot more.We will be seeing more of Jessica later in the story also, and in the next chapter the group runs into Eric and Drew Lipsky. Please review if you would like, I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Thank-You**


End file.
